Se le apago la luz
by AcheDi12
Summary: Un one-shot Faberry basado en le cancion de Alejandro Sanz. Entren y lean, no se arrepentiran!


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi peque sexy!**_

* * *

**Se le apago la luz**

Pasaron duros momentos en McKinley, soportando los comentarios de la gente, de sus propios "amigos" a excepción de Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittney. Solo ellos lo habían entendido, solo ellos entendieron que se amaban, que querían estar juntas.

Al final, después de desplantes, de pequeñas discusiones, lograron entenderlo, pidiéndole disculpas a las chicas, a excepción de Finn. Aquel inmaduro y estúpido de siempre, no podía comprenderlo, cosa que no les importo.

La familia de Quinn no entendiéndolo al principio, negándose a verla con una chica. Al final su madre lo entendió y eso era mas que suficiente. Su madre la aceptaba, la respetaba y la amaba. Era el único gran apoyo que necesitaba.

La universidad sin duda había sido la época mas dura. Donde solo eran unas cuantas visitas al mes durante 4 años. Quinn en Yale y Rachel en NYADA. Ambas cumpliendo con sus deberes y sus sueños. Tuvieron sus problemas, peleas por la distancia, por el tiempo, por los amigos, por los celos. Pero lo superaron, lograrlo hacerlo. El amor era tan inmenso y único, que pudo con todo eso y mas.

Quinn había logrado tener un pequeño trabajo en una web serie, teniendo que ir a NY, lo cual era perfecto para ambas. Mudándose con Rachel y por fin, viviendo juntas, lo que tanto anhelaban.

Y ahora, después de un año. Ambas se encontraban en Tarrytown, un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a tan solo 2 hrs de NY, para su gran boda.

Cada una en distintos hoteles, por las estúpidas ideas de Kurt de no tener contacto hasta el "gran momento".

La idea era que Rachel la esperaría a lado del juez, mientras Quinn caminaba por el centro, imitando la manera tradicional en una iglesia. La boda se llevaría acabo en un precioso jardín.

Todos estarían presentes o por lo menos la gente que les importaba, Sus padres, sus amigos de la universidad, amigos de McKinley y sus mejores amigos: Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittany, que como ellas, aun seguían siendo pareja.

Por fin la habían dejado sola, por fin Kurt había accedido darle su celular y llamar solo por unos minutos a Quinn. Solo faltaban horas para verle, para verla de blanco, para escuchar un "si" de sus labios. Para hacer realidad su mas preciado y grande sueño; Casarse con Quinn Fabray.

**R:** _Amor?_

**Q:** _Princesa! Por fin escucho tu voz!_ – suspiro aliviada – _Lo necesitaba tanto._

**R:** _Lo se… -_ frunció el ceño – _Pasa algo Quinn? _

**Q:** _Estoy nerviosa, tengo… No se... Miedo? _– rio nerviosa – _Supongo que es la emoción de la boda._

**R:** _Quizá no quiere casarse conmigo, señorita Fabray? _– bromeo.

**Q:** _No digas estupideces Rachel! Si es lo que mas he esperado en mi vida. Es lo que mas he anhelado. _– respiro profundamente -_ Deben ser solo la emoción _

**R:** _Lo se bonita_ - rio - _Todo estará bien, te lo prometo – hizo una pausa – En unas horas, sere oficialmente una Fabray._

**Q:** _Y será hermoso! No puedo esperar mas_ – le mando un beso.

**R:** _Eso que ha sido?_ – rio.

**Q:** _Un beso para mi futura esposa_

**R:** _Te amo tonta_ – rio tímida.

**Q:** _Y yo a ti Rach_ – sonrió – _Recuerda que te amo, si?_

**R:** Lo _hare amor… Ahora tengo que irme, Kurt ya viene_

**Q:** _Ok bebe, nos vemos en un rato. Te amo_

**R:** _Si y yo a ti_ – murmuro.

Por que veo aquí a Santana, Brittany y Judy? – pregunto a su amigo, que se encontraba ya al frente, a lado de la pequeña mesa del juez. – No se supone que vendrían con Quinn? – pregunto. Kurt la veía fijamente con las manos juntas bajo su barbilla. Lo golpeo – Kurt! – exclamo.

Lo siento! Pero te ves preciosa! – contesto emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa – Quinn ha querido venir sola. Supongo que con ellas en el auto se sentiría aun más nerviosa. – encogió los hombros. Rachel miro hacia el frente, por donde se supone tendría que entrar su prometida. Mordió su labio – Vendrá tonta – murmuro acariciando su espalda.

Co- como que un accidente? – pregunto Santana alterada y en voz alta con el celular en mano, atrayendo las miradas, una de ellas la de Rachel, la cual comenzaba acercarse, pero la latina comenzó a recorrer la parte de en medio, tratando de obtener mejor señal.

Lo sabia, sabia que algo que le habia sucedido a Quinn. Podia sentirlo, podía sentir como en su corazón los latidos disminuían. Solo una mirada de Santana, se lo confirmo. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr o a tratar de hacerlo por lo pesado del vestido.

Que ha pasado? – pregunto abriendo los ojos. Santana solo la miraba, balbuceando. – SANTANA! QUE LE HA PASADO? – repitió tomándola por los hombros, sacudiéndola.

_**Yo no siento nada  
pero presiento que a chorros se escapa  
la magia de mi alma gastada.  
ella en la calle tirada,  
algunas sirenas lejanas  
que suenan en la noche olvidada**_

Ha tenido un accidente – dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de retener las lagrimas – Va en la ambulancia – agrego. Rachel corrió, corrió como nunca antes en su vida, sin importarle el peso del vestido, el tacon de los zapatos, nada. Kurt salía detrás de ella, al igual que los demás.

No supo como, ni cuando. Pero se encontraba ya dentro de un auto, camino al hospital. Todo fue en silencio, sin ninguna palabra por parte de nadie. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Judy, Santana y Brittany. Ella? Ella no tenia ni una lagrima en el rostro.

_**Veloz caballo de acero  
tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo  
se mezclaron en el suelo,  
el gris de la carretera  
dibujando su melena**_

Apenas Blaine había detenido el auto en el área de urgencias, cuando abrió la puerta y bajo rápidamente de el, dirigiéndose a recepción. Pregunto y nada, la rubia aun no llegaba.

Llegaban ambulancias, gente llorando, gente histérica, pero nada. Aun nada de la rubia. Y su corazón? Su corazón cada vez latía menos…

_**Y la luz se le apago  
y su voz se le apago**_

Pero que diablos hacen en este estúpido pueblo? Tiene ya 20 minutos que mi novia tuvo un accidente y no ha llegado? – reclamo en voz alta frente a la recepción.

Eso no depende de nosotros señorita. Quizá el paciente esta delicado y ha sido difícil subirlo a la camilla – respondió la recepcionista. Rachel disponía a reclamar, pero se vio interrumpida por dos doctores.

_**Se le apago la luz tembló  
y no llega la camilla  
luche buscando una salida  
para ir a escuchar su corazón**_

Que preparen el quirófano, es urgente – le indico.

En seguida se escucho un leve frenado de una ambulancia. Se acerco y pudo verla. Pudo ver su rostro lleno de rasguños, moretones y el vestido que hasta hace unas horas era blanco, lleno de sangre, tierra…

Quinn! – grito tirándose sobre la camilla para así detenerla. Pero fue en vano y ahora si… Ahora las lagrimas salían una detrás de otra. Como lluvia… Como esas lluvias en otoño. Esas que no tienen fin. Pero que quizá con ella permanecería toda una eternidad.

Trato de pasar por aquella puerta donde salían y entraban doctores, pero le fue imposible. Enfermeros le impidieron el paso.

Solo quiero saber como esta! QUIERO INFORMACION DE MI PROMETIDA! SOLO ESO! – grito desesperada.

Rachel, por favor – pidió Kurt tomándola del brazo, pero esta se soltó de mala gana y camino hacia la recepción.

Quiero información señorita, quiero saber como esta! – reclamo duramente.

Aun no tengo información, solo que ha entrado a quirófano. Tendrá que esperar un par de horas o hasta que los doctores le den informes – respondió.

Horas? YO LO QUE MENOS QUIERO ES ESPERAR! A CASO NO LO ENTIENDE? – grito dando un fuerte golpee en la pequeña mesa.

Podría calmarse señorita? O tendré que pedirle a seguridad que…

No hace falta llegar a esos extremos, gracias – interrumpió Judy tomando del brazo a Rachel, la cual no puso resistencia. Ambas se sentaron en la pequeña sala, frente a sus amigos. -Tranquilízate Rachel, no sirve de nada perder el control – murmuro pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – Todo estará bien – susurro. Rachel solo asintió. Su mirada se perdía en ese blanco piso, mientras su mente recordaba… Recordaba donde empezó todo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Quieres saber como esta historia termina? – pregunto Quinn dando unos pasos al frente y corriendo con sus dedos el piano que se encontraba en el auditorio. Rachel se cruzo de brazos y la miro – Yo obtengo a Finn y tu un corazón roto y después nos quedaremos aquí y comenzaremos una familia – hizo un pausa – Tu no perteneces aquí Rachel y no puedes odiarme por ayudarte a seguir tu camino – agrego. _

_Eso no es asi – negó con la cabeza – No lo es – agrego Rachel._

_Si lo es! – exclamo molesta – Eres tan frustrante! – continuo- Finn me pertenece_

_No- no entiendes – balbuceo – No es Finn! No lo es! Nunca lo ha sido! – exclamo._

_De que jodi…_

_Quinn no pudo terminar la oración, porque sus labios estaba siendo besados, por ni mas ni menos que Rachel Berry. Solo duro unos segundos, pero lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer, fue de salir corriendo._

…

_Esta abierto papa – indico Rachel sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes._

_Cariño, Quinn Fabray ha venido. Quiere hablar contigo – la castaña volteo sorprendida – La hago pasar? – pregunto. Esta asintió sorprendida._

_Minutos después pudo escuchar los pasos de la rubia, se levanto lentamente de su escritorio. Ahí se encontraba la rubia, entrando._

_Hola –saludo tímida._

_A que has venido? – Rachel fue directa. _

_Para hablar, sobre lo del auditorio – respondió desviando la mirada. _

_No hay nada que hablar Quinn. Solo olvídalo – negó con la cabeza – Fue un error, lo siento – se disculpo. _

_Solo lo haces mas difícil – murmuro la rubia. Rachel la miro confundida. Quinn sin cuestionarse lo que haría a continuación, se acerco, tomo el rostro de la chica y le dio un largo beso. Donde sus labios no se movían, solo sentían y disfrutaban el contacto, sus respiraciones. Rachel notaba las miles de mariposas que recorrían su estomago hasta llegar a su corazón, el cual latía sin parar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pasaron al menos 3 horas, las más largas de toda su vida. Limpio su rostro, respiro profundamente y se puso de pie, recorriendo la sala de urgencias.

Familiares de la señorita Fabray? – pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda. Se giro rápidamente y camino de prisa, al igual que sus amigos cercanos, sus padres y Judy.

Como esta? – pregunto rápidamente. El doctor endureció su rostro.

El impacto ha sido muy duro y por lo tanto ha afectado una gran cantidad de órganos, mas de lo que pensábamos. Hemos podido retener las hemorragias pero su presión arterial es baja. – hizo una pausa, se cruzo de brazos – El cuadro no es positivo, no se le ha podido restablecer su presión… Haremos todo lo que quede en nuestras manos – agrego.

Solo eran malas noticias, solo eso. Rachel no pregunto, solo paso a un lado del doctor y entro a urgencias. Un par de enfermeros se disponían a detenerla, pero el doctor les hizo señas de que la dejaran seguir.

_**No me mantengo en pie, no llego  
hasta la niña de mi vida ...**_

Y ahí estaba. Viendo al amor de su vida debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Rodeaba por aparatos, sus brazos por agujas y su rostro con una pequeña mascarilla. Se acerco lentamente, respirando profundamente tratando de no llorar, de ser fuerte.

Quinn, amor – murmuro tomando cuidadosamente su mano. La rubia permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Un par de lágrimas lograron ganar y recorrieron sus mejillas, las limpio con fuerza.

_**No... porque no habla no entiendo  
hace un momento me iba diciendo  
no corras tanto que tengo miedo  
la ambulancia volaba**_

Despierta dormilona… Tu siempre durmiendo todo el tiempo Fabray – bromeo moviéndola ligeramente. Y lo logro, Quinn trataba de abrir los ojos, hasta después de unos segundos pudo hacerlo.

En donde estoy? – pregunto sobresaltada retirando la mascarilla, seguida de una pequeña tos.

Hey amor, tranquila – la calmo haciendo que la mirara.

En- en donde – se esforzó – En donde estoy? – repitió.

Has tenido un accidente, pero todo estará bien… Te lo prometo – le sonrió tiernamente.

Pero… Y la boda? Que ha pasado? Porque aun traes el vestido? – pregunto con voz débil.

Sera después bonita… Cuando te recuperes ok? Ahora solo piensa eso – le respondió acariciando su mejilla.

No me gusta estar aquí Rachel, no quiero… Quiero ir a casa – murmuro negando levemente.

_**Entre la vida y la muerte pensaba  
que echaba tanto de menos su casa  
amarga risa en la cama**_

Rachel respiro profundamente tratando de contener las lagrimas, pudo notar el esfuerzo que empleaba Quinn al respirar, le coloco de nuevo la mascarilla.

No te quites eso, vale? Es para que mejores – indico dulcemente – Cuando te encuentres perfectamente, iremos a NY de nuevo… Pasaremos por el Central Park – trataba de tranquilizarla. Quinn asentía, retiro por unos segundos la mascarilla.

Eso quiere decir que he ganado y – respiro con dificultad – Y me dejaras comprar ese perrito francés que vimos el otro día? Así lo pasearemos juntas – pregunto con una débil sonrisa. Volvió a colocar la mascarilla.

Si amor, tendremos todos los perritos que quieras – respondió. – Ahora duerme, vale? – pidió. Quinn asintió, Rachel tomo su mano, mientras observaba como su novia trataba de dormir.

_**Imagina que es una diana  
con todas esas agujas clavadas**_

Pasaron unos minutos, donde se podía ver a la rubia quejándose, a pesar del intento de no hacerlo.

Recuerda que es en Sever Street… La tienda donde lo he visto - hizo una pausa, volvió a retirar la mascarilla – Se llamara Arthur… Es el mas gordito de todos, ok? – le recordó.

No hace falta que me recuerdes – le respondió entrelazando su mano con la suya – Iremos las dos por el – le sonrió.

Por si las dudas – bromeo – Seguro te hará buena compañía – agrego.

_**Bromea sobre su suerte  
le hace sentirse mas fuerte**_

No digas tonterías princesa, tu volverás a casa conmigo, ya veras – la alentó acariciándole su brazo. Pasaron unos segundos donde Quinn trataba de presionar su mandibula para evitar que las lagrimas le garan, pero tanto era su debilidad que hasta ese simple esfuerzo le costaba trabajo.

Te amo Rachel y siempre será así – murmuro con voz débil, hizo un pausa - Perdóname, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa… Perdóname por dejarte a mitad del viaje… - murmuro con sus ojos ya inundados de lagrimas. Rachel no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar.

No Quinn, no pienses así – negó con la cabeza – Tu saldrás por esa puerta, nos casaremos y tendremos miles de hijos – la rubia sonrió – Y miles de perros, los que tu quieras – agrego acariciando su rostro tiernamente, limpiando las lagrimas.

Solo recuérdalo, si? Te amo – murmuro. Rachel inundada en lágrimas, se acerco y dejo un beso sobre sus labios. – Te amo, te amo, te amo – susurro sobre sus labios. Volvió a poner su mascarilla. La castaña no tenia mas palabras, sabia que no podría hablar, que la voz se le quebraría.

La madre de la paciente quiere pasar y solo se puede estar una persona – indico una de las enfermeras. Rachel asintió.

En unos minutos vengo contigo, vale? – beso su frente. – Espérame, si? – pidió. – Me lo prometes? - Quinn asintió – Te amo mi vida – le recordó, quito la mascarilla lentamente, para dejar un largo beso, el beso se convirtió húmedo y no por la combinación de su saliva, sino por las lagrimas que caían de ambos rostros. Y lo disfrutaban, los disfrutaban como si fuera el ultimo… Y es que quizá si lo era. Se separo lentamente y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, para después salir del cuarto.

_**Entre la vida y la muerte  
se piensa tan diferente**_

Salió de la sala y pudo notar a sus padres hablando con los médicos, sus amigos trataron de acercarse a ella, pero solo negó. Quería estar sola, sola con sus pensamientos. Tomo asiento de nuevo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, llorando silenciosamente. La hora se acercaba…

_**Flash Back**_

_Pasaban su primera noche en su nuevo departamento a tan solo unas calles de Broadway, era pequeño, pero era suficiente para ambas. _

_Quinn rodeaba a su novia, bajo las sabanas, ambas desnudas después de hacer el amor, solo alumbradas por la luz de la luna. _

_Para ti que es la vida? – pregunto Rachel._

_Hum – pensó – Es como un viaje… Donde tienes miles de paradas, donde miras a miles de personas, conoces a un par de ellas. Pero aun asi sigues viajando… Sigues recorriendo lugares una y otra vez, hasta que por fin encuentras tu destino… Encuentras a esa persona con la que siempre soñaste estar. Que comparta gustos, que sea cariñosa, que te ame, pero mas que nada… Que te comprenda y respete. – murmuro._

_Y ahí termina? – pregunta, girando para así poder mirarla._

_No – suspira – Termina cuando estas con el amor de tu vida, sentados frente a una chimenea, quizá con un par de bastones a un lado – ríen por lo bajo – mientras cargas a tus nietos contándoles lo duro pero al mismo tiempo hermoso viaje que te ha llevado hasta ahi – La miro fijamente – Y yo quiero que tu lo seas… Quiero que el destino de mi viaje sea a tu lado. Que sea envejecer juntas y que el viaje termine a tu lado – agrego acariciando su mejilla. _

_Y lo quiero ser… Quiero hacer ese viaje contigo, quiero llegar a ese destino – murmuro con una sonrisa tierna._

_Lo prometes? – pregunto mirándola con un brillo excepcional en los ojos._

_Te lo prometo – respondió con un beso en los labios._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Doctores corriendo y saliendo por la entrada de urgencias hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, miro confundida la escena, cuando pudo ver a Judy salir en un mar de lagrimas. Corrio hacia ella.

Que ha pasado? Como esta Quinn? – pregunto alterada. La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, mientras era abrazada por LeRoy.

_**Y la luz se le apago  
y su voz se le apago  
se le apago la luz, temblo**_

Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo, empujo a cualquiera se pusiera en medio de ella y llego… Se paro frente a su camilla. Solo pudo ver a a enfermeros, doctores alrededor de la rubia. Tratatando de… Si, de revivirla.

QUINN! – grito desesperada tratando de llegar a ella, pero su intento fue detenido por enfermeros que la tomaban fuertemente.

_**Le cerraron las cortinas  
y escucho pasar la vida  
y el suave latido en corazón**_

Hora de la muerte 11:35 pm – escucho decir al doctor a una de las enfermeras.

NOO! QUINN! NO PUEDES IRTE, NO QUINN! ME LO PROMETISTE! – grito desesperada tratando de zafarse. Ninguna lagrima recorría su rostro – TENEMOS UN VIAJE PENDIENTE!

De pronto se vio liberada y salió disparada hacia el pequeño cubículo, parándose en seco en el marco de la puerta.

Solo tiene un par de minutos – le indico el doctor. Dejándola sola.

Estaba a un par de metros. La miro… Su corazón, su mente, su vida se detuvo completamente. Ni una lagrima recorría su cuerpo. Estaba en shock.

_**Flash Back**_

_Se encontraban en el ya famoso "Spring Break" en Lima, Ohio. Si. Teniendo mejores opciones, Quinn había insistido._

_Llevaban un par de días ya, ambas quedándose en la casa de Rachel. Quinn desparecía misteriosamente por las tardes, dejándola en compañía de Kurt. A pesar de sus preguntas, la rubia solo le respondía que pasaba el tiempo con su madre, ayudándola con diferentes cosas. Solo eso.. "cosas". _

_McKinley? Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Rachel bajando del auto de su amigo. _

_Quiero recordar viejos tiempos, así que cállate Rachel Berry y disfruta – murmuro su amigo, entrelazando su brazo. Recorrieron cada uno de los pasillos y salones del Instituto, entre risas y melancolía. Ahora se encontraban en el auditorio, sentados en un par de butacas, viendo el escenario que solo era iluminado por una luz tenue. Platicaban sobre las diferentes presentaciones que habían tenido hace un par de años ahí mismo, pero la oscuridad del lugar los sobresalto, en especial a Rachel._

_Kurt! Se ha ido la luz! – exclamo un poco asustada, sacando su celular y logrando alumbrar un poco con el._

_Ahora se pasa, tranquila – la calmo el chico con una risita._

_Rachel se vio interrumpida al notar su nombre al fondo del escenario, en lo que parecía ser una gran pantalla. _

"_Hace 6 años, empezó nuestro viaje… Recuerdas?" - leyó en un susurro – "No? Ahora te muestro…" – continuo. Ahora las letras desparecían para darle paso a una serie de imágenes de Quinn y ella, en diferentes situaciones, sobre los pasillos, salones, jardines, Yale, Nueva York, su viaje fugaz a Los Ángeles, a Florida, para terminar de nuevo en McKinley. – "Creo que has recordado… " – volvió a leer. Miro de reojo a su amigo, el cual estaba visiblemente emocionado. _

_Que pasa? – pregunto – No entiendo – frunció el ceño._

_Su respuesta no llego y se vio interrumpida por música y la presencia de todo el Club Glee a excepción de Finn, cantando cada uno una estrofa de "Marry You". _

_No dejaba de reír y se sentir una felicidad inexplicable, porque sabía lo que se acercaba. _

_Al termina la canción, Quinn paso en medio de sus amigos con un poco de nervios y una sonrisa tímida. Llego al frente. Tomo aire._

_Rachel – la llamo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Aquí fue donde todo empezó, recuerdas? – la castaña asintió – Y aquí, en este mismo escenario… Quería saber si… - saco una pequeña cajita y se incoó – Rachel Barbra Berry – sonrió - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto abriéndola y dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro. Rachel corrió al escenario, se poso frente a ella y la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca antes, inhalando el delicioso perfume, el que amaba tanto. Con una sonrisa se separo y le tomo las mejillas._

_Si… si si si si si si! SI QUIERO! –al final afirmo con un grito, volvió abrazarla pero esta vez sellándolo con un beso. Sus amigos reían por la escena, mientras Kurt y Tina, lloraban visiblemente emocionados. Al terminar el beso, Quinn puso el anillo en uno de sus dedos._

_Listo amor – dijo dándole un beso a su mano precisamente donde se encontraba el anillo. Miro a Tina y asintió con la cabeza. En seguida sus amigos comenzaron a bajar, mientras una pequeña melodía comenzaba a sonar de fondo, acompañada de la voz de su amiga – Bailaría conmigo señorita Berry futura Fabray? – pregunto extendiendo su mano, Rachel divertida, se abalanzo y la rodeo por el cuello, pegando su cuerpo y comenzando a moverse conforme a la música. __Quinn sonrio tiernamente, mientras rodeaba su cintura._

_**For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_Siempre te voy amar Quinn… __Siempre – repitio con dulzura._

_**You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

_Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida Rachel y siempre, siempre te voy amar… Cada segundo, minuto, dia, semana, mes, año… Me enamorare mas y mas de ti – susurro dejándole un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

_Rachel sonrió tiernamente, abrazándola con mas fuerza._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Apenas dio un paso y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, seguida de otra y asi sucesivamente. Comenzó a sentir frio y como escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo, aumentaban conforme se acercaba su rubia.

Lucia dormida, con el rostro tranquilo y una belleza impresionante a pesar de los rasguños. Rozo su mano y no pudo respirar a consecuencia de las miles de lagrimas y de la sorpresa. La calidez que siempre emanaba la rubia, que la caracterizaba, había desparecido, ahora solo era frio. Deslizo por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual comenzaba a ponerse palido.

Porque Quinn? Porque hoy? Porque cuando iba a ser el mejor día de nuestras vidas? – pregunto mirándola y estúpidamente esperando obtener una respuesta que nunca llegaría. No pudo mas… Los sollozos comenzaron a ser muy fuertes, su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se entrecortaba, el nudo en su garganta se hacia enorme y podía sentir como su corazón rompía en mil pedazos.

_**La indirecta comprendida  
Una torpe despedida de  
La niña de su vida**_

Ya no valía la pena vivir. Ella vivía por y para la rubia. Su sueños eran a lado de ella, con el amor de su vida. De la persona que durante años estuvo ahí para abrazarla, besarla, escucharla, aconsejarla, regañarla, felicitarla. Como se supone que tendría que seguir si cuando su "todo" se había ido y nunca más volvería? Como volver a sentir, si su corazón y alma se lo había llevado con ella? Como sonreír de nuevo si cada una era gracias a Quinn? Como podía vivir? Cómo?

Negó con la cabeza y abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de la rubia.

Como sigo sin ti Quinn? Como? – pregunto entre sollozos totalmente descontrolada. – No puedo Quinn, no podre – repitió aferrándose cada vez mas. Se separo rápidamente al sentir un pequeño movimiento en la mano de la rubia. – Quinn? QUINN! – exclamo fuertemente intentando hacerla reaccionar – DOCTOR! QUINN! QUINN ESTA VIVA! – grito por la puerta, sin quitar la mirada de su novia. Al girar la vista pudo ver a Kurt, Santana, Judy y el doctor, que al escuchar los gritos corrieron hacia ella. – Esta viva! Acaba de mover su brazo! Pude sentirlo! – exclamo señalando. Todos miraban confusos al doctor.

Señorita… Es algo normal, ya que el cuerpo emana gases después de la muerte – contesto. Rachel rio irónica.

Eso no es verdad, eso no es normal, no me tome por estúpida! Quinn estaba viva! Exijo que la revisen de nuevo! – exclamo.

La señorita Fabray está muerta – repitió – Tienen solo un par de minutos – agrego, dejando la habitación. Santana se acerco poco a poco al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, toco su mano.

Te extrañare tanto Q… - susurro mientras lloraba. Judy acariciaba la frente de su hija, totalmente destrozada.

Que pasa? Que nadie hará nada? Quinn esta VIVA – grito Rachel. Kurt la tomo del brazo.

Rachel… Quinn ya se ha ido.. – contesto.

No Kurt! No! Movió su mano! Pude sentirlo! – explico totalmente histérica.

NO BERRY! ENTIENDE! QUINN ESTA MUERTA! –grito Santana desesperada con el rostro inundado de lagrimas.

CALLATE! CALLATE! – grito zafándose del brazo a de su amigo y tapando sus oídos – Ella no… No puede… No – susurro recargándose en la pared y dejándose caer poco a poco, hasta quedar sentada, abrazando su rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Santana se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente – Se ha ido Santana! Me ha dejado, me ha dejado sola, me ha dejado sin nada – sollozaba, aferrada a su amiga.

Tranquila Rachel… Tienes que tranquilizarte – murmuro acariciando su espalda.

No puedo… No podre… No puedo sin ella! No puedo! – susurro.

Claro que podrás, lo harás por ella, serás una gran actriz de Broadway… - murmuro Kurt a su lado.

No Kurt.. Yo no quiero nada… Por ella vivía, su amor me mantenía con vida, mantenía con vida mis sueños y así… Así no, yo no… - una serie de personas llamaron su atención y mas al ver como le entregaban una serie de papeles a Judy y cubrían de nuevo el cuerpo de su novia – A donde la llevan? A donde? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Tenemos que llevarnos el cuerpo de la chica – respondo uno de ellos.

Quinn no se va a ningún lado, entendieron? A NINGUNO! – grito señalándolos con el dedo. Miraron a Judy la cual asintió y estos, siguieron con su trabajo – A caso no han escuchado? – volvió a preguntar tratando de que no tocaran el cuerpo.

Cariño, por favor – pidió Judy tomándola del brazo – He firmado, así que tienen que llevársela ok? – susurro, acariciándole el hombro. Rachel asintió.

Solo 2 minutos, vale? – pidió con voz débil. Judy dejo un pequeño apretón en su hombro.

_**Se le apago la luz, tembló  
Le cerraron las cortinas  
Y escucho pasar la vida y el  
Suave latir de un corazón**_

Pudo notar que ya se encontraba sola en la habitación, así que camino, quito la sabana con cuidado. Te llevas todo contigo Quinn… Y siempre, siempre te extrañare. Espero pronto reunirme contigo y asi tener una segunda oportunidad para poder ser feliz – las lagrimas comenzaron a ganarle y el nudo en su garganta impedía que hablara con claridad – Te amo Lucy – susurro. Acaricio su mejilla y dejo un pequeño beso en la frente, nariz, para terminar en sus labios, extendiéndolo por unos segundos…

_**Flash Back**_

_Rachel salía de un relajante baño, se puso su pijama y desde su habitación podía escuchar los acordes y la suave voz de su novia. Se aplico su última crema y camino hacia la sala, donde la rubia se encontraba sentada con su guitarra, solo iluminada por la pequeña chimenea. Sonrió y desvió su camino hacia la cocina, por una botella de vino y un par de copas._

_Sigues intentando con aquella canción? – pregunto sentándose a su lado, entregándole una copa de vino. Ambas dieron un pequeño sorbo._

_Ya me ha salido… Después de enseñarla tanto. Quieres oír? – pregunto con una sonrisa_

_Si – sonrió. Quinn bebió otro sorbo, acomoda la guitarra y empezó:_

_**She looks into his eyes, and she says  
(**__Miró sus ojos y dijo__**)  
I, I want you forever, forever and always  
(**__Yo..yo te amo desde siempre, desde siempre y para siempre__**)  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
(**__A pesar de lo bueno, de lo malo, de lo feo__**)**_

_Quinn la miro, le sonrió y eso fue una forma de decirle que la acompañara, así que Rachel se unió:_

_**We'll grow old together, and always remember**__  
(Envejeceremos juntos y siempre lo recordaremos)  
__**Whether happy or sad or whatever**__  
(Seamos felices, tristes o lo que sea)_

…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Abrió poco a pocos los ojos, veía borroso producto de las lagrimas que salían sin pararse. Aclaro un poco su garganta, aun a milímetros de los labios de su novia. Y canto:

_**We'll still love each other, forever and always  
**__(Seguiremos amándonos, para siempre y desde siempre)_

Su voz cada vez era mas débil, mientras sus brazos que estaban apoyados en la camilla, aprisionando a la rubia, se vencían, dejándose caer sobre Quinn, pegando su frente a la de ella y cantando la última estrofa completamente devastada, en un susurro:

_**Forever and always, forever and always  
**__(Para siempre y desde siempre, para siempre y desde siempre)_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!  
Perdon si ha tenido alguna incoherencia.  
Dejen reviews!  
Pronto llegara la actualización de Pretending, don't worry._

_Canciones:_

_Se le apago la luz – Alejandro Sanz_

_Forever and Always - Parachute_


End file.
